


Empty Space

by Icie



Series: OiSuga Week challenges [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mini-Fic, mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's away and Sugawara misses him.</p><p>For oisuga week day 4: pining</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Space

Daichi's saying something about a new play he wants to try with his team, and Suga should be listening - wants to listen - but there's a brown head walking past the window and-

He slumps down.

Daichi twists to see the tail end of a brown haired girl in heels and a cream coat walking by.

"He's not back for another week," Diachi says, because he would choose this moment to show understanding and pick why Suga watched the girl until it became evident that she wasn't who Suga wanted to see.

"You know he likes to surprise me," Suga replies, because it's the truth and he's not totally irrational to watch out for Oikawa.

"Didn't you say you made him show you his return ticket?"

Suga pulls a face. "You _know_ what he's like. He would lie or have another ticket that he swapped with someone or-" Suga cuts himself off because Daichi raised an eyebrow and he can hear how ridiculous he sounds. "I miss him."

Daichi's eyebrow returns to its regular position and he laughs. "I figured that out."

"Sorry, it's just getting to me. Not even being able to text him."

"You realise he's an asshole?" Daichi says in good humour. Hopefully in good humour.

"It's been noted, yes."

"And he's going to rip your heart out and stamp on it?"

"He can try," Suga mutters and Daichi grins.

"That sounds more like you," he says and pushes across his notebook for Suga to pay attention to this time.

\----

Keeping his attention where it should be with people he likes is hard. Keeping his attention where it should be when he's alone is impossible.

Mostly, when he realises he's thinking too hard about his absent boyfriend, he resorts to masturbation. Crude and a little unhealthy, but it doesn't take long and then he can get his mind back for a while.

When Oikawa is in town - even just in the country - he's a constant. Always giving Suga contact with touches to his back, tracing his tattoos and twisting his earrings. All of which slowly make Suga turn from pleased to peevish but he hates not having it more. Even out of sight, Oikawa still bothers him if he can text. He sends random facts, commentary on his activities and compliments that make Suga blush even when he's not sure that Oikawa means them.

And Suga misses him.

Daichi was completely right, he's an asshole. But sometimes Suga thinks they match - Suga just hides it better.

He sends him a text that he won't get until he's back in the country.

To: Tooru  
| don't make me wait when you land


End file.
